1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to step devices and more particularly pertains to a new step device for which may be positioned on a trailer to aid a person reaching into an article, such as a boat, that is positioned on the trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of step devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,299 describes a step that is attached to a trailer and which may be selectively extended outwardly from the trailer. Another type of step device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,270 having a panel that is removably attachable to a trailer that is used as a step on the trailer. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,076 that is again removably positionable on a trailer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is easily attachable to existing trailers and which will function as a step for a person who is attempting to reach into a boat or other article positioned on the trailer. Additionally, the device should be adjustable so that it may be positionable in a stored position when not in use without having to remove the device from the trailer. Finally, the device should be easily retrofittable to existing trailers.